Seasons Nightmares
by Jayde Malao
Summary: Only the Akatsuki and Orochimaru know that an alternate universe exists with powers beyone their imagination, join the Akatsuki, Summer, Fall, Spring, and Winter on an exciting new adventure! BETA'D  M for later chapters  Many pairings written inside!OCs!
1. New Spells and MindSpeak

**This is my rewrite of Seasons Nightmares. It WILL take a while. All characters were OOC, and it was bugging me to no end, so CHAPTER 1 BETA'D!**

_Pairings include: OC x OC, Hidan x OC, Itachi x OC, Tobi/Madara x OC/OC, Deidara x OC, Kisame x OC (from another story that is soon to be uploaded!)_

The pale skinned girl sighed in irritation. Her organization was dissolving before her eyes. All due to _the incident_. She rubbed her temples, attempting to rid herself of the awful migraine that threatened to appear. She glared her now orange orbs at her cousin, Fall, who was practicing spells that would cause explosions to occur during random intervals, shocking enemies, and possibly fatally injuring them. The young heir to the entire SeäSon fortune leaned against the mahogany chair, tipping it backwards, while closing her eyes and sighing loudly.

"Summer, are you okay?" Maddi had stuck her head in through the door, her green eyes sparkling. It was the happiest she had been in some time, until the Akatsuki left.

"Yes Maddi. I am perfectly fine. I just need time to think, and Fall here," Summer motioned to the blond who was squinting down at the small cylindrical object on the table and muttering words under her breath, "will not allow me to work in peace." Maddi shook her head and laughed lightly, while walking away from the two cousins.

Turning around to Fall, the pale skin girl spoke loudly, "Fall, I'm going up to my room. No distractions please, I'm going to meditate." Fall nodded slowly, still glaring at the cylinder, willing it to explode. Just as Summer turned away from the table and began to take a step towards the door, the object exploded. Summer groaned, and continued walking through the cold stone foyer, and up to the steps leading to the bedrooms. Her hand slip against the cooled wood, curving along the grain. When she reached the black painted door, she slipped through it silently, and an orange tabby who had gold eyes with red specks jumped up from a warm, sunny spot on her counter.

"Kenzy! What are you doing in my room?" Summer shouted, startled. She had named her kitten after her former leader, Kenzi Maro. Kenzy looked up at her with glittering eyes, and Summer smiled. "I forgive you baby-girl. It's okay. I just didn't expect it, that's all." She lay down on her soft bed and shifted slightly to allow room for Kenzy. Closing her eyes, she began to relax slowly, allowing for her mind to create links in another dimension, or more specifically, with friends within the Naruverse.

_Ah, Summer-chan. How lovely to hear from you again, my friend. How is it in your world? Is all at peace again?_

_I'm sorry to disappoint you Pain-kun. But no, there are children who are abducted and put into an army in Northern Uganda and neighboring countries, however, another organization called __**Invisible Children**__ is assisting with this problem. There are other wars , as in wars on terrorism against peace-keeping nations._

_That is, to say the least, extremely disappointing. We are not fairing any better here. Most, especially Madara Uchiha, do not realize that we do not need to __**use**__ the unsealed demons, just hold them in our power to overcome the wars breaking out upon the Shinobi and Kunoichi of our world._

_Ah, I understand you're goals Pain. Now, onto more matters, how is Konan. Has she used her handgun yet? Has she needed to? And how is, oh how I hate to ask, Hidan?_

_Konan is well, thank you Summer. Hidan, is… well… managing on his own. His swearing has gone down a bit, probably thanks to that spell that Fall put on him before we left._

_I'm glad it worked out. I am deeply sorry that I am not there to assist you with any problems you may encounter with other organizations, Orochimaru, or by the great villages._

_It's perfectly fine Summer, you have your own world to protect._

_That I do Pain. That I do._

~x~

**CHAPTER ONE IS DONE! BETTER THAN EVER BEFORE! AND IT'S GETTING BETTER AS TIME GOES ON! I had massive writers block, as Boo Reader would know, as she's been bugging me for QUITE SOME TIME to re-upload my BETA version of it, without the OOC. So, here we are! Seasons Nightmares is UP AND RUNNING!**


	2. Author's Note

**Really, really quick note!  
><strong>

**Hey guy's it's me! Sorry I haven't been uploading recently, I've been busy with finals, chemistry, and new friends. ****I will upload more over the summer (which starts for me on Wednesday, June 15, five days before that wonderful sweet sixteen! Getting my permit and such, so I am very excited for this summer, and I should be able to update ALL of my stories, and update ONE ONCE A WEEK. So with one every week, it should go well. I'm posting this in all my stories, in case you read more than one and you see a new chapter, so for now don't get your hopes up. I love you all and please review, no flames, please. Helpful/supportive criticism is wanted! Read my other fanfictions if you have not gotten the chance!**

**~Jayde. M. Malao (on neopets I am sonoruslove, same for DragonFable, and I am Hidan-Rox-666 on deviantART if you get bored on my fanfictions and want to see my RPGs, RP on the Warrior Cats of Darkclan Guild on neopets, and my random artworks (which will also be uploaded more of this summer!)) **

**Finally: SOME AKATSUKI FACES**

**Zetsu [(^|^)]**

**Itachi -/_\-**

**Pein -::- or ^::^**

**Kisame = =**

**Tobi (o))**

_**THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**_


	3. Explosion and Depression

**Ohmigosh! I am SO sorry about not uploading in like, FOREVER! I've been thinking about college and stuff, so it's just been SOSOSOSOSOSOOOO hecktic around here! I'm a high school senior next year and stuff, so I need to get all my credits in to not have to be a super senior (like SOMEONE I know TOGM/Tony) I'm gonna start updating the stories one at a time, once a week, I PROMISE and NO new stories until I finish a majority of them! I love you all for being so loyal, and it's gonna be worth the wait, I promise!**

A new explosion rocked the house as Summer set down her small diary. Placing the key in it's custom spot underneath her custom-made teddy bear, Etbwrc. The animal grumbled a bit about being unappreciated in his own home, and Summer laughed. Patting him on the head, she sighed, got up, and headed back into the kitchen down the long spiral staircase. Looking around, she found Fall covered in ash, laughing hysterically, covered in soot.

"What did you do now, Fall?" Summer sighed as she gazed at her young hyperactive cousin, who seemed to only get more hyper as the year progressed.

"Well," Fall began, "I was working on the explosion spell, and Spring came in, swearing, as usual about how boring it was around here. She looked like she got an idea when she saw me working on the spell, and handed me a tube of some sort. She told me to make THAT explode, and when I did... BOOM! My biggest explosion yet!" She grinned happily as Spring came in through the door.

"Hehe. I can't believe you fell for that Fall! You're such a fucking little kid!" She started laughing at her cousin, and Summer sighed. Sometimes, you had to let bigots be bigots. There was nothing she could do to stop them from having their childish moments.

Summer walked out of the kitchen and quickly found Winter on her computer, playing Ninja Saga on Facebook, with Taylor Swift's _Back to December_ playing softly in the background. Sitting on Winter's twin bed, she waited until her cousin finished her level on the game, the cleared her throat loudly.

Spinning around, Winter frowned at Summer for a brief moment, before sighing and getting up from her spot at the computer.

"You miss him, don't you?"


	4. Danny the Traitor Talks

**I'm so sorry I've been gone so long! But I'm updating now, so I just wanted to let you know that I have not died, nor have I dropped off the face of the Earth. I've just been busy with a final for my online class, and also been busy with my dad bugging me to go for Battalion Commander (he's our instructor, and he thinks either my friend DB or I can do it! ^^;)**

** Anyway, this is for Season's Nightmares! **

**(Another note:**

_Normal Zetsu when in ""_

**Other, dark side Zetsu**

_**Both Zetsu's**_**)**

Pein paced around his small office after his communication with Summer SeäSon, he seemed to be on edge. _Something isn't right. She seemed a bit off when we were discussing our global crises._ Sitting down, he took a sip of the tea on his table. _However, may be I am overanalyzing this… perhaps she was simply tired, or worried about her organization. She doesn't have any higher-ups to back her now, and she is in way over her head, as she is only a teenage girl… who has been immortal for centuries! _He sighed and sat down._ It's probably nothing at all_.

"Hey, Konan, what's wrong with Pein?" Kisame asked the blue-haired paper wielder.

"I'm not quite sure, but it looks as though he's been practically pacing a hole in the floor! This all started when he began meditating and speaking to Summer through meditation, maybe something's wrong in their dimension."

"Tobi thinks that Summer-chan and Natty-chan and the other girls will be able to fix any problems over there!"

_**"Shut up, Tobi."**_

-DIMENSION SKIP-

"Yeah, I really do miss him. Although I'm not quite desperate to be with Hidan, he's the other half of my personality. Cruel yet funny, evil yet good, and a bit quirky!" Summer gushed.

"Sounds like you just want to see him again. We could probably find a way to get to their dimension."  
>"No. Don't waste your energy. I can communicate with them fine, though we probably should check in on that traitor, Danny."<p>

"You can go, Summer, I've got to fix up some security programs."

-LOCATION SKIP-

Danny sat in the jail-like basement of the massive SeäSon house, hitting a small basketball against the wall. After his brother, S'Fall had abandoned him –yet again- he had gone against a court of the most unbiased Akebonokage members. His charges were: treason, assisted murder, homicide, and lying under the oath of Akebonokage. Sighing, Danny flicked his fingers, trying to get a spark. Just one spark of his blackened fire that could get him out, however, he knew it was hopeless. Fall SeäSon had simply put a spell on him, separating him from his magic until he had been thoroughly punished. Then his memory would be erased, and his magic given back. He knew it was in a bottle in Fall's "laboratory". That's where she kept any separated magic she received, or came across.

He looked through his cell bars and saw only door open, and let in some light as Summer, the girl who he had attempted to overthrow for his brother, walked into the hallway. Pulling up a chair, she sat down in front of him and started.

"So. Why'd you do it?"

"I don't have to answer to you!" Danny spat out as the pale girl leaned back in the chair.

"Fine. Don't. I just came down to let you know that you're spending a mortal life sentence here. So have fun for the next sixty years in here."

"WHAT? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"

"You helped kill Kenzi. You faked your own death. You tried to help your brother kidnap me, and you also lied to the ENTIRE organization! And you have the NERVE to call that NOTHING?" Summer screamed at the unfaithful brat.

"He was FAMILY! FAMILY COMES BEFORE ALL ELSE!"

"Oh, you mean FAMILY THAT ABANDONED YOU FOR POWER AND MONEY? And you like to betray the organization and friends who gave you EVERYTHING? Food, clothes, money, powers beyond mortal belief, and most of all PEOPLE WHO CARED ABOUT YOU?"

"Well… I…" Danny sighed, "He's my brother. And although he abandoned me, I just can't do that to him. I'm not exactly proud of what I did, but…"

"BUT WHAT?"

"But I believed- and still believe- him and what he stands for, we're SPECIAL, we have POWERS that can change the world! Normal mortals ARE below us! They just… aren't as powerful, or as useful as we are, and they USE us for THEMSELVES! We're called "freaks" and then we're LOCKED AWAY until they need us again! We can't let THEIR mortal needs control US!"

"Then you obviously don't understand the gifts you had, and why we protect humans."

"I don't see the point! They don't live very long, they're relatively stupid- with a few MINOR exceptions- and they don't do much!"

"I'll give you that, but they have LIVES that they should live to their fullest, Danny!" Summer sighed and put her head in her hands. "When we were raising you, you were always such a good kid. Kind, loving, understanding, even to mortals… but now I see what S'Fall has done to you. Goodbye, Danny."

And with that, Summer walked out of the basement for good.


	5. Worrywart

**I've put four stories on hiatus so that I can finish three of them at a time. Though Living the Life of a Liar might take more than the amount of time I have to finish, as it's until she graduates from Hogwarts and into her marriage. Anyway, here is a relatively short update on Seasons Nightmares**.

Pein sighed and rested his palm against his face. _Summer seemed so nervous… maybe if we reverse our Jutsu we could go back to help… No, that's just being like an overprotective father._ Konan hugged him from behind, "Don't worry so much, Pein-kun, it twists your face in such a way that you'll end up with wrinkles."

"Hm?" Pein was brought out of his worrying stupor. "Sorry, Konan-chan. I'm just worried about Akebonokage. Summer is much more like a daughter to me than a sort of co-worker, and she seemed so bothered about something when we last spoke."

"I know, but now all our members are worried about _you_, because you haven't been yourself recently." Konan replied gently.

"I wish there was some way for me to help them out, without using the Jutsu and seeming like an overbearing father to her."

"Did you ask her what was wrong?" Konan asked camly.

"Well… no… that hadn't occurred to me…"

"Just ask her what's wrong. Then you can think of a way to solve it."

"You're right." He paused, calming his mind as he meditated, and Konan silently left the room.

_Summer-chan?_

_ Yes Pein-sama?_

_ Tell me, what's wrong. You seem much more worried than you usually do._

_ Well… _

_ Well what?_

_ S'Fall has made multiple threats against Akebonokage… some of which involve being transferred to other dimensions._

_ TELL THAT BASTARD THAT IF HE EVEN LAYS ONE FINGER ON YOU I'LL…_

_ Pein, calm down, he won't follow through with it, not with his obsession over me, unless he wants to throw me off his trail. _

_ Touché. That would be the move of an idiot._

_ Agreed. Now get some sleep, and we can continue this conversation in the morning. Also, be careful where you tread on your organization, and look out for Madara. Things could get ugly._

_ Of course, thank you Summer-chan._

_ No, thank you Pein-sama._


End file.
